St. Laz (rapper)
He is host of his own show pottersfield tv and ceo of his label everything is just pottersfield Biography St. Laz is a Brooklyn raised rapper considered by many hip-hop purist to be the best underground rap artist in the world, after doing six years in the new york state prison system st. Laz returned to the streets of new york with nothing but relentless to take over the watered down east coast rap scene. Finding the hottest producers and mixtape Djs to take along for the ride, he has recorded over two thousands songs to date and has filmed over twenty videos, All independently! St. Laz is known and respected by many huge artist in the hip-hop world and has featured on songs with Jim Jones, Styles p. Joel Ortiz, Kool g. Rap and Sheek Louch to name a few. St. Laz’ music is frequented on New York’s biggest (and) hip-hop’s biggest radio station; Hot 97 as well as Power 105.1. Discography Mixtapes * September 15, 2006: Revenge (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * October 3, 2006: Sweet Dreams (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * April 6, 2007: Its More Than Music (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * April 16, 2007: Gone 2 Far (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * June 22, 2007: The Don Of Pottersfield (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * March 9, 2009: Coast 2 Coast Exclusive Series 8 (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * December 11, 2009: Bury Me In Brooklyn (St. Laz mixtape) mixtapetorrent datpiff * January 30, 2010: Back 2 Back The Mixtape St. Laz & Opium (St. Laz & Opium mixtape) datpiff * July 1, 2010: Lunchtime "The Collabs" Pt. 2 (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * December 4, 2010: Trash Is The New Hot, Rat Is The New Real (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * December 4, 2010: Dhl: Die Hatin Laz (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * April 4, 2012: Brooklyn Nyc (Mixtape) (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * December 4, 2012: Born To Be King (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * 2012: Light Skinned B.I.G. (St. Laz mixtape) mixtapetorrent * May 21, 2014: St. Laz Long Time Coming Disk 1 Of 2 (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff * June 12, 2014: Long Time Coming Disk 2 Of 2 (St. Laz mixtape) datpiff Collaborations mixtapes * Live Mixtapes * January 30, 2011: Blue Skies (The Hood Album) (St. Laz mixtape) mixtapetorrent * April 24, 2011: As Below So Above (St. Laz mixtape) mixtapetorrent * Singles * Starve The Ghetto Featured singles * Music * St.Laz & Opium - The Savage Music Videos * St. Laz - Starve The Ghetto * VAIN Ft. Jim Jones and ST. LAZ SHOW OFFVAIN Videos * Songs on SoundCloud * http://soundcloud.com/saint-laz-pottersfield/st-laz-aint-no-grave Gallery Links * St. Laz facebook * St. Laz myspace * St. Laz music on ReverbNation * St. Laz music on Last.fm See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * Brooklyn, New York * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of New York Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Coming soon Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:American rappers Category:African American rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in New York Metropolitan Area Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in New York City Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Brooklyn, New York Category:Rappers in New York City Category:Rappers in Brooklyn, New York Category:2000's rappers Category:2010's rappers Category:2000's hip-hop Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:Unfinish pages Category:Unfinish rapper pages Category:Facebook Category:Myspace Category:Album/Mixtape needed Category:Singles needed Category:ReverbNation Category:Last.fm Category:Rappers and Rap Groups in Brownsville, Brooklyn Category:St. Laz